Tis' Another Brother
by artisticburst
Summary: He fell back, sending a fireball right at her head. She gasped and help up her hands, as if to somehow stop the flames. He closed his eyes. There was a loud thud. He opened them. Elsa had frozen the ball. "I have powers..." She breathed."Just like my brother."
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, and it's kind of short because I didn't know how it would go,but I decided to it! I hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism is appreciated. :)**

He crept though the long passageway towards the stairs. Silently testing each step for noises, he groaned. There really was no need for testing. Here in the castle, everything was kept in top condition, including the stairs. For most people, this was a miracle, but to an adventurous prince, it was agony. Ethan groaned yet again, as another step proved have been absolutely silent. "Never mind," he thought to himself, "The silent steps will make it easier to do this anyway." With that, he raced down the stairs without a care in the world. After he had concurred the stairs, he raced towards the kitchen; his target. A head with reddish-brown hair (Maybe more red than normal), and emerald brown eyes peeped over the counter. There he spotted his prize, a half eaten cake. Giggling, he climbed up on the counter, and grabbed the cake. A problem reveled itself. How to get off the counter with the cake in his hands. So there he sat, an odd sight to anybody who happened to walk by. A pair of glittering eyes in the moonlight, with its owner sitting on the counter in his nightgown looking thoughtful, with a cake half eaten cake resting in his lap. Suddenly, an idea struck him. "But I can't do that." he thought sadly. "Father would be furious!" Then something dawned on him. It didn't matter what father thought, he was 6 years old now, he could do whatever he wanted! With that he threw the cake in the air, shot flames out of his palm holding it up, then proceeded to jump off the counter, still levitating the cake. After he was off the counter, he let the cake fall into his arms. The boy grinned. Sure there were a few scorches on the ceiling, but nothing to noticeable . Little did he know that someone was watching him walk away with his prize. The old butler snickered. He glanced at the marks on the ceiling and knew he had evidence to tell the king when ever he wanted. He could even blackmail the prince! This was too good... The little prince by this time, had arrived at his Bedroom door. He did three distinct knocks, and at once, he heard her tiny foot steps running to the door. As he slipped in, his eyes met those of an icy blue, for there stood, smiling, his twin sister, Elsa. He smiled back. He,prince Ethan of Arendelle, had done it.

Reply, Reply All or Forward | More


	2. Chapter 2

**So I turned out better than I thought it would and well, here's chapter two! I tried to make it longer this time!I did notice in the first** **chapter that I put emerald ****_brown _****eyes instead of green. Change that mentally. :D**

"You made it!" Elsa whispered. "Of course I did, I am prince Ethan after all." Elsa rolled her eyes. Anyway, are we going to sit here, or are we going to eat that cake?" The two children walked over to the bed and plopped down. Another problem. Ethan didn't you grab the knife Ethan stopped drooling over the cake. "No, why? We could use our hands." Elsa sat up straight. "A princess never eats cake without proper utensils." She eyed him accusingly. "Plus my side of the cake is _chocolate,_ I don't want your vanilla!" Ethan however gone back to drooling over the cake, and paid no attention to her. She rolled her eyes again and coughed. He looked up. "Utensils please!" He sighed and conjured a flame. Slowly it began to take form of a knife. He let it drop as it hardened into a shiny new knife. He also created two forks. Elsa cut the cake, and soon nothing was left but crumbs. "That was amazing." Elsa said softly. " When I'm king I'll have cake every day and-". "Chocolate! You can't forget the chocolate!" He shrugged it off with a playful smirk. "You should be grateful I was 3 minutes late Ethan..." He smiled at his twin. Yes he was grateful,but something about ruling just fascinated him. He couldn't wait for father to let him..out... Ethan looked away . "What's wrong?" Elsa said turning over. "Well if father wants me to be king why does he lock me up all the time? It gets so lonely." Well I'll always be here! We see each other every night. " I know but, I just wish that we didn't have to do it in secret." He sighed. "Me too.." She said, looking wistful. "It's too bad father doesn't want us to play together, he thinks your dangerous...But you're really not." She said with a sheepish grin. "Anyway it's a few hours till dawn, why don't you show me some more of your tricks?" Elsa said excitedly, getting up. Ethan didn't move. "But you know father hates it." "I know." She said quietly. "But you made our forks and the knife, that's not much different. He still didn't even flinch. "Soon I'll have to go back to my room!" she pouted. "And when I ask to play with you tomorrow for the thousandth time, father will-" Suddenly she took a very straight stance and mimicking her fathers exact words she repeated, "You know you are not allowed to play with that boy, you have been kept from him since you were born. The time you saw him was an accident... he is dangerous!" He couldn't help but chuckle at his sisters solemn face. "Come on Ethan!" She said putting on her best puppy face. "Please?" "Well, alright," Ethan said, finally getting up. "Just a few.." A few turned into fifty, and soon they had created a sort of game, where Ethan would shoot fiery wisps, and Elsa would dodge them. It was an amazing game, until Ethan stepped back while shooting. This wouldn't have been so bad if only he hadn't left his toy ship lying around. He tripped and fell back. (deja vu?) The fiery ball went flying at Elsa face. She gasped, holding her hands up as if to somehow stop the ball. Ethan closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt a cold breeze and a loud thud. He opened his eyes. He couldn't believe what he saw. Elsa had frozen the ball. It lay on the ground, a breathtaking sight to see. It shone as wisps of frozen fire protruded out from it. "I have powers." Elsa breathed, "Just like my brother. -A few hours later-"Yes!" Elsa shouted,"I made another one! See! And this snowflake looks even cooler than the last one!Oh and another,and another..." Elsa had been raving on like this for an hour now, and to tell the truth, Ethan was getting a bit annoyed... "Oh look Ethan!This one has spikes on the edge, and the last one-" "I get it!" Ethan nearly hissed at her. "Oh." she whispered. Then her face turned more serious." She swiftly hit him with a snowball. "Hey! What was that...for.." he trailed off suddenly becoming calm. "I knew it!" Elsa grumbled. "She dashed over to the bookshelf and pulled out a book. "It says right here that we have to even each other out. At a certain age our powers start to affect our personality..." She looked thoughtful for a minute then her eyes grew large. "What if they get out of control! What if we destroy our kingdom! What if-" Here her voice was barely above a whisper. "We destroy each other." Cracked ice was slowly forming around her feet... "Um, that would never happen! Don't be silly!" He said quickly. "Really?" She said, a small smile forming. "Really! We'll always even each other out!" The ice started to vanish. "Always?" She asked. "Always, I promise." A big grin spread across her face. "But we should probably keep yours a secret though.." he quickly interrupted, not wanting her to ramble again. "What me too?" She started angrily. "But I just learned how use it!" This time the ice didn't slowly form, it came in little sharp bursts all over the room, even on the walls and ceiling. Ethan was getting a bit uneasy about all this ice, it just put out his amazing fireball, what if she was right? It could put him out. He warmed up his hands and sent soft wisps of flames over to her." "She started to relax. "Thanks... I guess it got a hold of me too.." "Duh.." mumbled Ethan, already melting the ice. He noticed it didn't go away as fast as the first time... "Well I'll make you a deal!" He said suddenly, hoping to cheer her up. "If you can keep it hidden during the day, we will always play with our powers at night!" "Yes!" said Elsa,the ice vanishing completely. She grinned and pulled him into a hug. "Well, I guess I'd better go it's almost dawn." Elsa said finally pulling away. "Here, I'll walk you to the passage." He offered, and he and Elsa walked over to the bookshelf and pulled a certain book. The whole bookcase moved revealing a small passage, which Elsa proceeded to crawl into. Ethan sighed and looked longingly down it. Freedom... He turned away though. After the bookshelf had closed once again he returned to his bed, shoving the empty cake platter under it. Then he realized the best part of their birthday was over...his sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**I might not be able to post chapters on the weekdays, I might have to only do it on the weekends...But anyway here's chapter 3! **

For the next week, Ethan and Elsa practiced at night. But soon Elsa started to skip nights because of Anna wanting her to 'Do the magic'. Though Ethan had never seen Anna before, Elsa saw her every day and tried to remember every little detail. During their night sessions she told him all about her. He listened eagerly, longing to see his little sibling. One particular day, Ethan was waiting for his breakfast. Elsa left a few hours ago and he hadn't been able to fall asleep due to the newest story of Anna and the chocolate in the cupboard.(Need I say more?) A dark cloud whizzed by him, circling the room. He merely yawned and retorted, "Nice try Eric, but I heard you miles away." The cloud flew in front of him and turned into a little boy. Only this boy was exactly like him in every way except for his black hair, and a darker version of Ethan's eyes. "Waiting on that butler again?" Eric asked. "Yeah he's taking forever, but in the meantime, do you mind finding me something to eat? He's going to bring me gruel anyway." Eric though for a bit. "Alright, but you know the rules." "Can't you do it for free this time?" Ethan pleaded. Eric shook his head. "You know what happened last time you didn't pay." He said coolly. Ethan paused. Last time,Eric ,who unfortunately looked just like him, caused chaos throughout the castle. Since he was the only little boy, of course it was blamed on him. "Now we don't to go though that again now do we?" Ethan frowned. He was trapped. "No." "Good, now hurry up before the butler gets here." Still frowning Ethan heated his hands, and sent as much fire as he could over to him. Eric absorbed every ounce. Finally he sighed in satisfaction. "Thank you. That was most refreshing." He then turned into a cloud and slipped under the door. You see Eric was Ethan's other... 'friend'. As soon as he was old enough to talk Eric had appeared and played with him. He would play any game Ethan wanted whenever he wanted. Eric could also steal food and feed him information, due to his cloud abilities. But there was a price for every favor. Ethan had to give Eric some of his magic every time he wanted something. They had been doing this for years, Eric obeying the princes every whim, as long as it meant he would obtain a little more of the princes magic. And Eric was getting stronger. He was now able to mimic the prince's flame. Of course he didn't tell Ethan that, he would it save it for later. Right now he just needed to find some suitable food. Eric slipped though a crack into the food pantry, and selected an assortment of pastries. He swiftly flew back and placed them in front of the awaiting prince. Ethan dove into the sweets. After a bit Eric spoke up. "You'd better hurry and eat that before the butler comes." Ethan shot him a why-didn't-you-tell-me-that-before look. "But I'd be more than happy to stall for you..." Eric held out his hand. Ethan swallowed. "Again?" "Yes that has been our deal." "But it's just one little thing-" "A deal is a deal." Ethan grumbled and sent some more flames over. "Why do you want my power anyway?" "That's none of your business. Now excuse me, I have stalling to do." He slipped under the door. Ethan wondered why Eric was being so secretive lately. He sighed and ignited a flame. It burned faintly in his hand. He frowned. This might cost him another round in the game tonight. It wouldn't take Elsa to long to realize how much she was she winning.

** Please review. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't update on the weekend because well, there's this thing called life and it needed tending to...Anyway about the para split. I don't know how to do one of those (That's how much of a beginner writer I am.) so I spaced it out in random places. I hope that helps...sort of? Here's chapter 4.**

"It's about time!" said Ethan as the dresser closed, "It took you forever!" "Well you know, Anna takes forever to fall asleep so it took me longer." said Elsa, shrugging. "Well let's get to practice already, since we lost about what, 30 minutes!" She frowned. "Ethan I think it's affecting you again." "You think?! You're not here half the time anyway, you wouldn't know." Elsa knew how to get him out of this mood. "I'm still better than you though." She said with a smirk, while gathering frost. "That's no excuse for tardiness!" retorted Ethan but with a slight tone of happiness, he was happy to see his sister. They 'practiced' for a few minutes till finally, Ethan lay on the floor, panting. "Ha! I told you I was better!" she gloated. "Yeah yeah.." he muttered. Eric had taken more and more of his powers every change he had. This was leaving Ethan rather weak."Up for another round?" Elsa asked excitedly."Uh, no thanks.." "What's wrong? She rushed over. "Are you sick?" "No, Elsa I'm fine really!" This she would not take. "Are you sure? You usually beat me on the second round..." "Elsa-" "But last time it was on the third round, and that's really unusual..." "Elsa-" "But the odds of me winning compared to your current condition-" "I said I'm fine!" he yelled, shooting flames in her direction. She brought up wall of ice just in time. Elsa looked at her brother. He wasn't playing.

Ethan began to realize what he did. "Elsa I'm sorry I just-" "You shot at me." she mumbled slowly. He could see his sister plainly though the ice. Her eyes were wide and staring right at him. "You... shot...at...me..." She repeated, backing towards the bookshelf. "Elsa..." But she had already fled to her room. His eyes welled up with tears, but he held them back. Walking over to the wall of ice he pressed his hand onto it. The prince hung his head. A breeze hit him. "Well done! That's the way we deal with annoying siblings! You've improved so mu-" Without even thinking Ethan sent flames at Eric. Within seconds they were absorbed. He smiled. Thank you my prince I was just going to talk about that. He began pacing the room. "You see we need to...bump up my pay. " Bump up!?" Ethan snarled. "I have enough problems to begin with! I don't want your help anymore! Just go away!" Ethan turned away. "Not so fast." Eric flew over. "I'm not leaving. And you will increase my pay or else-" "Or else what?" Ethan snapped. "I'll rampage again. That would be your third strike am I not correct?" Ethan knew if 'he' rampaged one more time, his father would have 'reinforcements' installed in his room. At Ethan's silence, Eric turned into an exact copy of him. "A metal door with a lock is what I last heard." The prince still remained silent. Eric continued. "After that there will be metal walls all around blocking you from your precious sister." Ethan looked up. "Alright." he growled. "I'll pay, but don't you have to do something first?" Eric chuckled. "Nope. You said you no longer wanted my services, so I owe you nothing." "Hurry up. You don't want to take all night." With the most insulted face you can imagine Ethan did. In the hall, you could see the glows coming from his room.

The next morning the king stormed into his room, interrupting his slumber. Two large men stood directly behind him. Ethan sat up. "I'm very disappointed in you. Once again you left you room. Twice. Once about a week ago. And the second last night." "Last night?! Father I didn't-" He heard a soft chuckle in his head. Ethan gritted his teeth. Eric. His father continued. "I didn't say anything last week because that was just two strikes, including that most inappropriate escapade you had a couple of months ago." The king shook his head. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out about the cake last week? You left a clear trail up to your room." He pulled the tray from under his bed. Ethan mentally slapped himself for not remembering. "You even ate your sister's side! Greedy boy... He handed it to a passing servant. "But even if you had at least cleaned up after yourself I had an...extra pair of eyes." The king turned around and nodded approvingly at the butler who had just entered. He bowed back and threw a smug look at the poor prince. Ethan glared right back.

"But now you've done it." Ethan regained his focus when his father snapped his fingers. The two men were lugging a new door, made of metal into his room. "Told you." said a voice. One of them ripped the original right off and threw it to the ground. Ethan looked on in horror as the men installed his new door. "It's a shame." His father said after a bit. "You weren't supposed to escape the last one. It's only accessable from the outside. The king walked over the old door. "You know no lock picking skills-" He paused. "At least none that I know of." he said accusingly. "How on earth did you escape?" Ethan hung his head and decided to tell the truth. "A little snowflake helped me."he mumbled. "Little snowflake indeed! Such nonsense!" The king turned back to the butler. "Thank you again for that information, you will be rewarded greatly. The butler bowed again and left. The men had finished the door and were packing up. His father placed a lock on the outside and looked at his son. "Remember, if you escape again you will suffer dire consequences." With that he slammed the door. Ethan crumpled to the floor when he heard the lock click.

** Don't worry! There is hope in the next chapter! Please comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What is it about ****Mondays****? Oh well. Please tell me if the chapters are too short, although each one is random length.:P I hope this spacing works again, I'm still learning. Oh yes! If anybody knows the names of the King and Queen that would be great! I'm tired of calling them king,queen,father,mother...**

An Arendellian ship pulled into the harbor. A man stepped off. "Good to be back." remarked happily. "Your majesty." He held out his hand and helped the queen off the ship. "Thank you captain." She said breathing a sigh of relief. It was good to be off that crowded ship. "Anything else my queen?" "No thank you, that will be all." she said as a man closed the door. "I just want to see my family again." she thought, closing her eyes. When she opened them they fell upon the castle. Her home. She smiled. Leaning out of the window slightly she could see a few people were running out to meet her. As they came closer she saw her husband racing down the road along with Elsa,Anna, and- Oh. Just Elsa and Anna. Her face fell slightly as she wondered about her son. She happened to look up at a certain caste tower. There was a faint figure in the window. But moved away as soon as she glanced up. She sighed internally, but put on a happy face and prepared to greet her rest family. The carriage stopped and another man helped her out. At once she was trampled with hugs and kisses.

"Mommy! Mommy! I lost a tooth!" Came from Anna as the eager child showed her prize. Elsa just beamed and nearly squeezed her to death with hugs. The king began asking her about her trip as soon as the other two calmed down. She merely laughed and answered all of their questions. Once they were all satisfied, she turned to Elsa and Anna. "Look what I brought you." She held out two pieces of chocolate, each shaped like a small doll. They squealed with glee. "Now go on inside, your father and I would like to talk." Once they were gone she turned to her husband. "I have one more chocolate figure you know." Putting on a serious look, she held out one shaped like a ship with an 'E' on the side. "For me?" The king asked, surprised. "I don't normally eat chocolate,but I appreciate the thought. In fact-" "It's for our son." she interrupted. "Of whom I did not have the pleasure of seeing." "Oh...him." He said with disgust. The queen gave him a sharp look. "I mean, I'll take it to him for you!" He reached for the ship. The queen gave him another long look. "Alright, I'll let you take it to him." She slowly handed it over. The king took the chocolate and headed towards the castle. She shook her head and hoped it would get to him. She also turned towards the castle as she headed to their bedroom. For she was rather tired, and decided to take a nap before dinner. Her luggage was already in the room,due to a servant. Before she snuggled into her bed, she opened one of the smaller bags and pulled out a little box. Inside was another chocolate ship, just like the one she handed to her husband. She closed the box and slipped it back in the bag. "Just in case." She thought as she headed back to her bed.

" Elsa this chocolate is sooo pretty!" Squealed Anna. "I know! They look so real! look at the detail on the eyes..." "Whaggut?" Anna said, her mouth full of the dolls head. She swallowed. "What about what?" she asked again, more clearly. "Anna that was very rude! You aren't supposed to eat the head first!" But she couldn't help but giggle at her sister's chocolate smeared face. Elsa took a small bite of her dolls shoe and put her back in the box. "I'm going to save her." she declared. And eat her bit by bit." Anna was clearly upset a her sister wise choice for the only remnant of her doll was a arm. "What about you Anna?" Her sister held up the remnants of her figure. "I'm saving her mine too!" She beamed proudly, and put the arm inside her very messy box. She looked back at her sister. "Elsa?" she asked after a bit." Can you eat more of your so we can be equal? I mean you have a another piece! A huge ship! I saw it! Did you get it yet?" Elsa pretended to look puzzled. "What other piece?" "Mommy had a ship! And it had an "E" on it! she continued excitedly. "And "E" is for Elsa so you get another piece!" Elsa had seen the ship as well but, she was hoping that Anna didn't notice. Oh well. "Well, I don't think that's my ship..." Anna looked disappointed."Why not? It's not for mommy, she got them for us. It's not daddy's, he doesn't like chocolate. And it's not mine, my name starts with an "A" so it must be yours! There's nobody else!" Elsa looked sadly at her sister who didn't even know of the existence her own brother. "But I wasn't supposed to know either." She thought to herself. But I'm glad I found out! Because he's the best-" Her expression grew grim when she thought of that fateful night. How could he have even think of aiming at his own sister? He didn't even want her help! She had made up her mind. "No. Powers or not I'm never speaking to him again!" "Elsa what's wrong? Anna asked, concerned about her sister's expression. "Nothing." She smiled at her sister. "Maybe the chocolate is mine after all."

**Please comment! I need ideas! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
